Easier to Run
by itachiandsasukefan
Summary: Nariko has a tragic past that almost no one knows about...
1. Prologue

Easier to Run - Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.  
  
Summary: AUish Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? [OCxNaruto] Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.  
  
AN: Please review!  
  
Based on the song 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park  
  
-----------  
  
Something has been ticking   
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked inside  
That no one can ever see.   
  
From 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

-----------

A lone figure still remained outside in the cold summer's night after her two caretakers had gone inside. Soon they would find her note, and then she would run as soon as there was a sign they had. Her short black hair tossed around in the breeze, stopped only by the thin, ragged brown hat and leaf village forehead protector she wore on her head. Dark eyes stared at the house of the people who had been so kind to her. But she was like that. Not rude or anything, just a runaway. She had to run or he would find her. He would find her and kill her. But that wouldn't be so bad. Then she could be with her parents again, and see their laughing faces. Her mother, father, brother, and baby sister. The girl looked up to the dark sky, and was reminded of what happened nearly two years ago.

-----------

"Mother! Mother!" a small girl of ten cried out.  
  
The girl's mother was crushed under a board, of which her older brother was stepping on. The woman's already thin body cracked from the pressure on its rib cage. The girl ran back from the man, who was advancing towards her, and backed into the wall. Behind the man she saw her father, who was easily outnumbered, but still fighting strongly.  
  
The girl clutched a baby in her hands. Her baby sister. She sheltered the baby with her back hunched over it, but it was no use. Her brother kicked her off, and she slammed into the wall, blackness threatening to overtake her world. Before her small black eyes closed, another scar appeared on her heart, as the man - no, the monster - known as her older brother lifted the small baby girl up into the air and stabbed her clear through her small chest. The small girl's eyes finally closed, her world echoing with the piercing screams of her tortured sister. 

-----------

An old woman and man went through the small hallway of their little house to go tuck their adopted daughter into bed. However, when they got there, the bed was neatly made, and the girl they had grown to call their daughter was gone. A small note lay on the bed. The woman picked it up with shaking hands, and tears streaming down her face, read it.  
  
Mother, Father  
  
I have to leave you now. I might come back, but it's too dangerous for you and me here right now. Thank you so much for all the things you have done for me, and for taking me in when no one else would. I'll remember you always as my mother and father.  
  
Love your daughter, Nariko 

-----------

**AN: Aww. Wasn't that sad? TT This is only the prologue, so it's pretty short. I promise the chapters will be pretty long. Please review! It only takes a second, and I accept anonymous reviews!**


	2. Chapter One

Easier to Run - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.  
  
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? [OCxNaruto] Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.  
  
AN: Based on the song Easier to Run' by Linkin Park  
  
-----------  
  
It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Then face all this pain here all alone.   
  
From Easier to Run' by Linkin Park  
  
-----------  
  
Nariko stopped at a tall pair of gates that was sure to be a border of a village. She checked the side. Leaf Village? I'm-I'm home?' Nariko slipped past the sleeping guard, and walked down the path of her old village. Three years ago, she had left this village in a futile attempt to run away from her brother. Itachi. Itachi had killed her whole family, including her mother, father, baby sister and her other brother, Sasuke. She had been lucky, her brother thought she was already dead. Snapping out of her memory, she came faced to face with a pink-haired ninja.  
  
"Who are you? I've never seen you before." the girl asked.  
  
"Sakura, we have to meet Kakashi." A familiar voice came from behind the girl.  
  
Nariko's eyes widened. 'That voice. But. He's dead.' A boy walked up beside Sakura, and when he saw Nariko, his eyes widened. "N- Nariko?"  
  
Nariko looked at him. "Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"But. You're dead." Sasuke said.  
  
"You were supposed to be dead!"  
  
Sasuke scooped her up in a hug, while Sakura looked on, a vein popping out of her large forehead. WHAT THE HELL?' Inner Sakura screamed. Sasuke set Nariko down, and the first genuine smile Sakura had ever seen appeared on his face. She looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, who is this? Is she your - your girlfriend?"  
  
Nariko sweatdropped. "No. No way in hell am I his girlfriend."  
  
"Sakura, this is my sister, Nariko."  
  
-----------  
  
**AN: I have taken over this story from darkestrose, with her permission of course. Please review! I'll try to have the 2nd chapter up ASAP. Please review! Do YOU think Naruto and Nariko should be together?**


	3. Chapter Two

Easier to Run - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.  
  
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? [OCxNaruto] Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.  
  
AN: Based on the song Easier to Run' by Linkin Park  
  
-----------  
  
It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Then face all this pain here all alone.   
  
From Easier to Run' by Linkin Park  
  
-----------  
  
Nariko's eyes widened. That voice. But. He's dead.' A boy walked up beside Sakura, and when he saw Nariko, his eyes widened. "N- Nariko?"  
  
Nariko looked at him. "Sasuke-nii-san?"  
  
"But. You're dead." Sasuke said.  
  
"You were supposed to be dead!"  
  
Sasuke scooped her up in a hug, while Sakura looked on, a vein popping out of her large forehead. WHAT THE HELL?' Inner Sakura screamed. Sasuke set Nariko down, and the first genuine smile Sakura had ever seen appeared on his face. She looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, who is this? Is she your - your girlfriend?"  
  
Nariko sweatdropped. "No. No way in hell am I his girlfriend."  
  
"Sakura, this is my sister, Nariko."  
  
"Holy shit! I didn't know you had a sister!" Sakura exclaimed. "I thought you were an only child, with the exception of Itachi of course." 'Damn!' Sakura thought to herself. 'Now I can't have Sasuke-kun all to myself because of this girl!' "Anyway, Sasuke-kun, shouldn't we get going to --- Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Come on, Sakura. We don't want to be late now, do we?" Sasuke called from ahead. He had his arm around Nariko's waist, looking like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. "Naruto's probably already there."  
  
"Who's Naruto?" Nariko asked. "Is he another friend of yours?"  
  
"No, he's my teammate." Sasuke replied. "We all work together on missions – Naruto, Sakura and myself."  
  
"Oh." Nariko was still puzzled about one thing. "And... who is this Kakashi you speak of?"  
  
"You've definitely changed from what I remember you as." Sasuke said. "I remember you as a girl who was afraid to speak her mind. And to answer your question, Kakashi-sensei is our teacher."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, I really don't want to talk about this right now. It brings back painful memories." Sasuke said. Sakura ran up to them.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, we're almost there!" Sakura said.  
  
"We're here!" Sakura announced happily awhile later. "Nariko, you can meet Naruto and Kakashi-sensei now because here they come!"  
  
Nariko could see two figures in the distance coming closer to them. "Sakura- chan! Sasuke! Strange girl..." Naruto bounced up to the trio, full of energy.  
  
"I'm NOT a fucking strange girl!!!!!" Nariko almost yelled. "My name is Uchiha Nariko, and that's what I want to be called!"  
  
"_Uchiha_ Nariko? Does that mean..." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Does that mean she's your sister?"  
  
-----------  
  
**AN: Sorry if in the prologue and Chapter 1 it says Kasumi instead of Nariko, as I said, this was darkestrose's story before, so just replace it with Nariko. TT Please review because it only takes a minute!**


	4. Chapter Three

Easier to Run - Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.

-----------------

Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? [OCxNaruto] Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.  
  
Based on the song Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

-----------------

It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Then face all this pain here all alone.   
  
From Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

-----------------

"We're here!" Sakura announced happily awhile later. "Nariko, you can meet Naruto and Kakashi-sensei now because here they come!"  
  
Nariko could see two figures in the distance coming closer to them. "Sakura- chan! Sasuke! Strange girl..." Naruto bounced up to the trio, full of energy.  
  
"I'm NOT a fucking strange girl!!!!!" Nariko almost yelled. "My name is Uchiha Nariko, and that's what I want to be called!"  
  
"Uchiha Nariko? Does that mean..." Naruto turned to Sasuke. "She's your sister?"  
  
"Wow, I guess you're not as much of a dobe as I thought you were!" Sasuke remarked. "And yes, she is my sister."  
  
They all walked along the path in silence, the blazing heat scorching their backs. Nariko looked up at the sky. It looks so sunny, and it's so hot. She thought. I remember when I was little, it was always raining. "Is it always this sunny?" Nariko asked, to no one in particular.  
  
"It's usually not this hot, but it's always sunny most of the year, with the exception of winter. We usually have really cold winters, and we can't train as much." Sakura explained. They continued the rest of the way in silence, but Nariko still had some questions she wanted to ask Sasuke, like how he managed to survive Itachi's attacks, and why he felt such hate for him.  
  
She knew that it was most likely because he murdered their entire clan, but there were rumours that he wanted to kill him because Itachi was stronger than him, and he wanted to become the strongest shinobi **(AN: Sorry if this is wrong, it's my first Naruto FanFic) **in the world.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Nariko, Naruto. We're here." Kakashi said. "Wait out here for me. I'll be right back with some things for Nariko." He smiled at Nariko, then walked into the building.  
  
"Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Nariko asked. "Privately?" She added, in fear that Sakura would hear and be offended.  
  
"Sure... But what's there to talk about?" Sasuke asked, surprised.  
  
"I heard rumours that you were only after Itachi because he was stronger than you, and the only thing that you cared about was being the strongest shinobi in the world!" Nariko told him quietly, but lightly crying because she was embarrassed.  
  
"What the...? Why the hell would I want to do that? I'm happy just the way I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way, now that you've come back into my life." Sasuke remarked.  
  
"Okay then good. That's all I wanted to know." They linked hands and walked back towards Sakura.  
  
"While you seem to be in a good mood, Sasuke-kun, how about a date?" Sakura asked suddenly.  
  
"HELL NO."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"HELL NO."  
  
Inner Sakura screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------

An hour later, though it seemed like an eternity, Kakashi came back out. " Here are your things." He handed Nariko a new forehead protector to replace her old and tattered one, and a new shuriken holder, because she had lost hers while wandering. She put them on, with Sasuke's help.

-----------------

**AN: Yes!!!! Another chapter up! But I'm stuck! Eeeeeek! What should happen next??? Post your review, and/or what you think should happen next. Hell, If I pick your idea, maybe I'll put you in my story somewhere! **


	5. Chapter Four

Easier to Run - Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nariko.  
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to run away from the pain and suffering in your heart. But if you had a reason to stay, would you? Sorry, summary sucks. Anyway, please review.  
AN: Oh yeah, sorry if Sasuke seems a bit OOC, like I said, its my first time writing a Naruto story, so please be patient.

REVIEWS!!  
Yay! I finally get to make a section!!! A whole entire section dedicated to reviews!!!  
Stizzo from : Thanks for your comments. I'll try to make everything flow a bit smoother.Based on the song 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park  
It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Then face all this pain here all alone.

From 'Easier to Run' by Linkin Park

------

"While you seem to be in a good mood, Sasuke-kun, how about a date?" Sakura asked suddenly. 

"No."

"But why?"

"No."

Inner Sakura screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!"

An hour later, though it seemed like an eternity, Kakashi came back out. "Here are your things." He handed Nariko a new forehead protector to replace her old and tattered one, and a new shuriken holder, because she had lost hers while wandering. She put them on, with Sasuke's help. 

"So, what did you do in the seven years after Itachi killed everyone?" Nariko asked Sasuke quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it, you should get to know some of the other people you'll be working with." Sasuke answered sharply.

"I'm on your team?" Nariko asked, surprised.

"I would guess so, if Kakashi-sensei gave you all your equipment. Now, go and stop bothering me, please."

Being the obedient person she was, Nariko ran up to Naruto. "Sorry I snapped at you," She said softly. "I'm just trying to adjust to my new surroundings and friends." 

Naruto laughed, as if in disbelief, but then he saw the look in Nariko's eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Wow, I've never had a friend before...."

"Well now you have one. So what's your background?"

"My parents got killed when I was little." Naruto looked down at the ground.

"I feel so sorry for you; I know how it feels to lose both your parents." Nariko said, sympathetically.

"But how would you feel if you killed them?" Naruto yelled. "It's not fair...."

_He killed his parents? Why? _Nariko wondered._ He doesn't seem like a murderer... unless.... Nah, he couldn't be, could he?_ She glanced at Naruto, and surprisingly found him staring back at her.

"What happened? How did you kill your parents?" Nariko asked Naruto. "Was it an accident, or what?"

"Don't you get it already????" He said harshly. "I'm the Kyuubi!" He stared at Nariko who was just standing there, wide-eyed and her mouth in an o-shape.

_So I was right...  
  
_--------------------  
  
**YAY!!!!! Another chappie up! I panicked one hell of a lot because I was stuck and didn't know what to write! I'm going back to school in about a week, too, so you don't need to wonder if I don't update in a while! :P Just remember, R&R! **


End file.
